Technical Field
The present invention relates to a composition or composite having asphaltene filler and low density polyethylene.
Description of the Related Art
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
Polymer composites are mixtures of polymers with inorganic or organic additives. Thus, polymer composites contain two or more components and two or more phases. A modified polymer matrix is formed by incorporation of fillers and has micro-and macrostructures which possess unique physiochemical properties. Therefore, the main reasons behind using these fillers include enhancement of properties, overall cost reduction as relatively lesser amount of polymeric material is required, and improved processing characteristics which reduces the required energy and time.
The additives for polymer composites have been variously classified as reinforcements, fillers, or reinforcing fillers. Reinforcements, being much stiffer and stronger than the polymer, usually increase its modulus and strength. Thus, mechanical property modification may be considered as their primary function, although their presence may significantly affect thermal expansion, transparency, thermal stability, and so on. However, most fillers are considered as additives, which, because of their unfavorable geometrical features, surface area, or surface chemical composition, may only moderately increase the modulus of the polymer, whereas strength (tensile, flexural) remains unchanged or even decreased. Depending on the type of filler, other polymer properties can be affected; for example, melt viscosity can be significantly increased through the incorporation of fibrous materials. On the other hand, mold shrinkage and thermal expansion may be reduced, a common effect of most inorganic fillers.
In view of the forgoing, one objective of the present invention is to provide a composition or composite comprising asphaltenes and Low Density Polyethylene (LDPE).